Beagle
by alimoomarr
Summary: Find out yourself. its really a good story!
1. Default Chapter

Here it is finally-if I get good reviews, I will update!!!! I don't care if you don't like these couples! THEY ARE NOT PERMANENT, OK?  
  
Scene-Paige and Hazel are talking on the phone about what a dork Toby is  
  
Paige- I can't believe it, Hun  
  
Hazel- what?  
  
Paige- That Ashley actually lets people know they're related sort of  
  
Scene switches to JT and Spinner on a bench outside school  
  
Spinner- Isaacs is dead.  
  
JT- You mean Toby?  
  
Spinner-Who else?  
  
JT- Why?  
  
Spinner- He thinks he can embarrass my sister by making her date a dork.  
  
JT- you really shouldn't date your sister, Spinner  
  
Spinner- That's cold, Yorke. Your'e goin' down!  
  
JT- AH!!!!!  
  
Ok, that was short. What can I say? I'm lazy!!!! R&R and MAYBE I'll post a longer chapter 


	2. Jt's in trouble

Ok, I'm back!  
  
Scene changes to Liberty and Kendra talking in the hallway.  
  
Liberty- Kendra, I heard your'e dating a nerd  
  
Kendra- Who?  
  
Liberty- Duh, Toby!  
  
Kendra- He's not a nerd, Liberty!  
  
Knock is heard inside JT's locker  
  
Liberty- JT?  
  
JT- Liberty, open the locker, now!  
  
Liberty- But I don't know the combination!  
  
Kendra- I do, Toby told me  
  
Kendra opens the locker. JT and a bunch of stuff fall out  
  
Kendra- Jeez, now I know why Toby says your'e a slob  
  
J.T.- Is your brother around here?  
  
Kendra- No!  
  
Ashley and Jimmy enter at the same time, looking for Toby  
  
Ashley- What are you doing here?  
  
Jimmy- What are you doing here?  
  
Ashley- I asked you first  
  
Jimmy- Spinner said that JT said that Toby was looking for me  
  
Ashley- Spinner told me that, too!  
  
JT- I'll be leaving now, bye!  
  
Kendra- what a loser! 


	3. authors note

Authors note--- Too bad if you don't like it! I wrote this part in August, and I'm much more talented now! It gets WAY more intense. Especially Season 3 


	4. Toby and WHO?

This gets better trust me.  
  
Scene- Toby is about to open his locker  
  
Toby- you are such an idiot, JT!  
  
JT- Hey, look! It's Emma!!  
  
Toby- Where?  
  
JT runs away  
  
Next day-  
Paige- Hi, hun  
  
Toby- I'm a hun?  
  
Paige- not really  
  
Toby- oh  
  
Paige- Spinner told Jimmy to tell Ashley to tell Sean to tell Emma to tell Hazel to tell me to stay away from my friend  
  
Toby- Who?  
  
Kendra enters  
  
Kendra- Hey, hun!  
  
Paige- Hey!  
  
Kendra- JT, you can come out now!  
  
Kendra opens JT and Toby's locker. JT steps out and gives Kendra a big kiss  
  
JT- We still on for tonight?  
  
Kendra- You bet, babe  
  
Craig enters and puts his arm around Paige. All but Toby exit. Manny enters.  
  
Manny- Hey, Toby!  
  
Toby- Uh...hi  
  
Manny- Wanna go to the movies?  
  
Toby- uh.....sure  
  
*A/N~~this is before Manny turned into a slut* 


	5. sneak peek

Sneak peek you hate the story. Here's what happens later on.........  
  
A kidnapper comes to town Liberty is staying at WHOSE house? Trip to the states,  
  
J.T.'s parents.........Manny is a slut..............5 people run far far away Rick returns and dies AND A LOT MORE ' SO THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ; 


	6. movie

Next chapter it gets better I promise (also plot sort of develops this chapter) Like I said, I don't like to type a lot, so this is A LOT for me  
  
Scene- Paige, Craig, Kendra & JT are at the movies and they run into Emma and Sean before the movie.  
  
Emma- Hey Paige Paige- Hi, Hun Sean- Did you hear what Toby did? Craig- What? Sean- He got Ash and Jimmy back together JT- Well, now I'm safe Kendra- Not really, JT. Spinner is still after your blood JT- Oh, great! Emma- Excuse me, Sean. I need to use the lavatory Sean- Go ahead  
  
Scene- Emma runs into Manny in the bathroom  
  
Manny- Emma! Long time no see!! Emma- I wonder why? Manny-What? Emma- Toby. Can you say nerdorama? 


	7. ut

SORRY last chappy was so short lol I uploaded the wrong file. So heres the rest  
  
Manny- Toby's a nice guy. At least he's not an alcoholic. Emma- At least Sean's not bulimic Manny- whatever  
  
Scene-After the movie, Toby talks to Kendra  
  
Toby- You cheated on me with my best friend. Kendra- we weren't even going out! Besides, I like JT better Toby- Fine. I like Manny better than you Kendra- good  
  
Scene- Paige and Hazel on the phone  
  
Hazel- How was the movie? Paige- Horrible. But Craig's a great kisser Hazel- Cool. Hang on, I have a beep Paige- ok Hazel- hello? Spinner- Hi is Hazel there? Hazel- This is. Who is this? Spinner- Spinner Hazel- Oh, hi, Spin. Hang on, okay? Spinner- ok Hazel- Paige, its Spinner! Paige- I shall leave you two alone. Later, hun! Hazel- Spinner? Spinner- Hey, Hazel Hazel- uh............hi? Spinner- ya.....so........ Hazel- If you wanna ask me out, go ahead Spinner- Will you go out with me? Hazel- sure!!!!!!  
  
Longer than most!!! Just letting you know, that Spinner/Hazel thing has absolutely nothing to do with the story line. Hey, Remember, I wrote this back in August. I was young and stupid. I'll show some season 2 next chappy. Here's some clips from later on- SEASON1~~~ Emma- JT!! JT- Stay back, Emma. I'm goin' in!!!  
  
JT enters the woods. He walks for what seems like hours, when he hears a noise. It's getting dark out. He sees a fort.........  
  
SEASON1~ Terri- Oh my gosh! I gotta go! Bye babe!!!!! JT-Bye! Love Ya! 


End file.
